The present invention relates generally to providing light to channels or portions of channels, such as in applications in which photons emanate from the channels or portions in response to propagating light.
Goddard, N. J., Singh, K., Bounaira, F., Holmes, R. J., Baldock, S. J., Pickering, L. W., Fielden, P. R., and Snook, R. D., “Anti-Resonant Reflecting Optical Waveguides (ARROWs) as Optimal Optical Detectors for MicroTAS Applications”, dias.umist.ac.uk/NJG/Abstracts/MicroTAS/MicroTas2.htm, pp. 1-5, describe techniques in which light is confined in a low refractive index medium, such as an aqueous solution, surrounded by high refractive index reflecting boundaries, such as highly reflective Fabry-Perot resonators. Optical detection can be performed via an evanescent field at the channel-waveguide boundary, or a CCD chip can be instead used to monitor angle changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,507 describes a multiple-longitudinal flow cell channel system in which an array detector is positioned to monitor radiation from at least two of multiple flow cell channels, at separate groupings of pixels on the detector. Absorption or fluorescence of analytes in response to electromagnetic radiation can be monitored, where the analytes are contained in fluid flowing through the channels.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for providing light to channels or portions of channels.